Tired or Not
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Reader friendly first chapter, not so much the second. Fluff of a marital nature. Its the infamous wedding night. **One shot**
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I understand that they are OOC.

* * *

Elizabeth was falling asleep with her head resting against the frame of the carriage on the seat across from him. The night had made it cold and she shivered a little in her seat.

"Are you cold, Elizabeth?" She turned and looked at him. William could see how tired she was, and wasn't completely surprised. Her mother had consumed much of their time after the wedding and they had been traveling all day. She nodded slightly. He patted the seat next to him and she took it with a slight hesitation.

He wrapped a warm arm around her, yet it didn't seem to fully drive away the chill. She shivered again underneath her. He moved his arm around her waist and moved her so she was sitting in his lap like a child wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his body. "Is that better my love?" She nodded and sighed into his chest as he imitated the motion of the carriage and rocked her to sleep.

Lizzie slept the entire journey, and it was late at night when they arrived at Pemberley. He gently called her name in her ear and her head bounced awake. She tried to stand, but he held her close to him. "Let me, Lizzie." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held his breath. He wasn't expecting her to be so willing to be be in contact with him. But he wasn't going to complain and he carried her into the front hall of what was now their home. When they got to the front hall, William put his wife down gently on her feet. He introduced her to her lady's maid (Emma) and she hooked her hand around his arm as he showed her up to her room. He wasn't planning on spending the night with her tonight, she was far too tired and he was too tempted by her to trust himself. When they reached the room, he turned to leave Lizzie to sleep She didn't let go of his arm.

"Will you come back?" She said softly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you wish me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will come back." She sighed and went into her room. He smiled as she closed the door, smiling the same way that she had been the day her father gave him permission to marry her.

Lizzie made her way to her vanity table and sat. Her lady's maid began working on undoing her dress. Lizzie found a sudden amount of energy when she realized that William had agreed to come back.

"So, Emma, tell me a little about yourself." She smiled at the young woman.

"Well, ma'am, there's not much to tell." She smiled back.

"Well, are you married?" Lizzie stood and walked around the bench, taking a step out of her dress and picking it up, placing it across a chair.

"Yes ma'am. Actually, to Mr. Darcy's valet."

"Ah. Do you have children?"

"No ma'am. We would like children, but at present, we don't think it would be a good idea." The young woman's voice grew sad.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you sadness. I would just like us to be friends." Lizzie gently touched the young woman's shoulder.

"As would I, ma'am. May I say something about the master to you?"

"Why of course." Lizzie sat back down as they both started to take the endless amount of pins, ribbon, and flowers from her hair.

"When he told the staff he was to be married, we were all shocked. But when he started to describe you, we all noticed a change. We had never seen him smile except when he talks about Miss Darcy, and when he started to talk about you, well," she laughed once to herself, "lets just say ma'am, it didn't surprise any of us that he was going to marry you. Half of the staff already love you."

"But they haven't even met me." Lizzie was a little shocked.

"But the way the master described you. We didn't have to meet you." Emma pulled the last pin from Lizzie's hair and started to work out the kinks. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Lizzie saw William standing in the door frame, dressed the way he was on the day she had accepted his proposal. She smiled and dismissed Emma. The young lady curtsied and left smiling as Will started to make his way towards the bench on which she was seated. "If you will give me just a moment." Lizzie picked up the brush and started to brush out the knots in her hair. When she was finished, William was sitting next to her playing with a strand of her hair. She put the brush down and turned. The lock of hair fell from William's fingers.

"Are you still tired, Elizabeth?" His voice was so sweet and full of concern.

"Yes, William. I must confess that I am still tired." He stood as if to leave, but then took both of her hands in his. He walked her into a new room with a large bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed and stood.

"Then, please, Lizzie, sleep." He dropped her hands and turned to leave.

"Will you stay with me?" His body turned by section. First his head, then his torso, followed by the rest.

"Do you wish it of me?" He repeated the question.

"Yes." She did not hesitate. She wanted him besides her.

"Then I will stay." He walked to the other side of the bed and made his place on top of the blankets. To her surprise, she felt comfortable curling up on his chest, hearing his breath catch as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. His heart pounded a steady rhythm and soon she felt herself going to sleep.

She dreamt of him. Of him walking through the mist, confessing his love for her. Remembering the realization that she loved him as well. She was disappointed to wake up. The disappointment faded when she felt William's hand rubbing her back.

"I did not wake you did I?" His voice rang of an apology.

"No. I woke myself." She sat up and realized it was still dark. "Was I not asleep long?"

"Only an hour or so." He leaned forward and brushed some hair away from her eyes. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, and quickly pulled away.

"William, will you do something for me?" She had decided what she wanted as a wedding present.

"Just name it, Lizzie." His voice was soft and fluid.

"Please make me your wife."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!  
This chapter is S.M.U.T. SMUT!

* * *

"What?" William's face was covered in pure shock.

"Please, William. I would like to be your wife." Lizzie was not going to beg. She wanted this, for the simple reason that she loved him. She wanted to be his completely. And she knew he wanted it too.

"Lizzie. Are you sure you want this? Tonight?" The sweetness in his voice had changed completely to concern and panic.

"Yes, William. I want this tonight. I want to be yours." She leaned down and brushed her lips to his. The feeling sent lightning up her spine. She could only imagine what a real kiss would do to her. She didn't have to imagine long, because soon her husband pulled her down to him and locked her onto his lips. He pulled away for a brief moment.

"Very well." He returned into the kiss.

Somehow he had managed to pull himself under the blankets with her and his passion grew. She responded to her instincts and clutched at him as hard as she could. His hand moved from her hip to her thigh, and soon he was taking fistfuls of her night-dress and pushing them up her leg. His hands then slid to the inside of her legs and began to rub up and down. She tensed a little and he stopped his hands.  
He pulled himself away, both of them gasping for air. "Lizzie, I will ask you again. Are you sure you want this?"

"I am sure. I have never done this before, so you must be patient with me." His thumbs started to move along her leg again and he returned to kissing her. One of his hands moved farther up her leg.

"You are so perfect, Lizzie." He moaned into her mouth. She couldn't respond. "Could you spread your legs a little wider, please?" She obeyed, desperate to know what it felt like. Yet again she didn't have to wait long, and he filled her with one solid motion. She gasped a little, not expecting it to hurt like it did, but as he started to move inside of her the pain faded and turned into a pleasure that she had never known. She wrapped herself around him, holding him as close to her body as she could. Then she felt something building inside of her, and that something exploded, releasing feelings in her she did not know possible. William pulled out of her and rolled off, pulling her to sprawl on top of him. He stroked her back and kissed up and down her face and neck and shoulders. She sighed.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Mrs. Darcy?" His voice was brinking on amusement.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I quite enjoyed myself." She crossed her hands on top of his chest and rested her chin on top of them, gazing into his eyes.

"You do not know how pleased I am to know that." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "You release a passion in me, Lizzie. A passion I though was only possible while feeling anger."

"And you, William, release a passion in me that I did not know I had." She wiggled around and wrapped her arms around him in a light embrace.

"I always knew you would be that passionate, Lizzie." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you tired?" Lizzie nodded. "Then may I suggest that we go to sleep."

"Please, do not leave me." She realized she almost sounded like she was pleading.

"I will not leave you tonight, Lizzie."  
"That is not what I mean." She twisted her head to return her gaze to his face.

"Then, pray, what do you mean?"

"I never want you to leave me. I would like to spend every night with you, if you so wish." She felt his body sigh underneath her.

"My Lizzie, I would like nothing more than to spend every night like this, if it means that I get to hold you close to me." It was Lizzie's turn to sigh in relief. "Now, let us sleep."

Lizzie pushed herself up his body and kissed him softly. "I love you, Mr. Darcy."

"And I still love you, Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her again and she settled on his chest and soon fell asleep.


End file.
